


And play he did

by ironynoir



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Luka is not so chill, Lukanette, Oneshot, Soulmates, miraculous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironynoir/pseuds/ironynoir
Summary: The season 3 finale from Luka's perspective. Oneshot.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	And play he did

God, see his soul, Luka was not quick to anger, but he really, really wanted to punch his good friend's, Adrien's face sometimes. Not often. Just when Marinette, this wonderful girl, cried on his shoulder because of him.

Luka was in love before. It's true what they say; if you are in love, you know it. It's everything everybody says it is, and more. His first love was like a melody, unlike anything he ever heard or ever will hear.  
He was unable to compose their song using only a guitar, but he doubted he would've been able to if he had an entire symphonic band. That didn't mean he didn't try still.  
He was halfway done with the song when they broke his heart. And there was no music in a broken heart. He didn't pick up his guitar for three months after that.

Not long after, he met Marinette. Sweet, kind Marinette. He could hear her melody as clear as day. He could read her emotions like sheet music.  
He started to compose her song, but it was never quite right. That's how he knew it was love. But not just that, no. There was another instrument in her veins, it seemed. She resonated almost perfectly with his guitar, but there was this small, almost insignificant dissonant chord.  
When he met Adrien, it almost scared him how quickly he found the same chord, which was tuneless in Marinette to be perfect in his theme.

He was not a spiritual person. He was just a simple guy, living for his sister and his music. But his song was never wrong before. So what does that mean?  
Either they are soulmates or someting like that. Maybe they were a perfect match. That's why he let Marinette go so easily. She was never his, and he could sense that. It didn't mean it hurt less, but who was he to question love?

He could always concentrate better on his bike, and he wrote his best melodies while working, that's why he had a guitar on him at all times. Weeks and weeks later, while he was working, he saw Mari. And when he saw her again, she was in tears. The sound of her broken voice confessing to him that she was not fine was the worst thing he ever heard, worse than the clink of the poor guitar he let fall with his bike.  
He felt like an asshole when he realized that this note was exactly the one he needed to finish Marinette's song. But it was so perfect. The little, broken up after the first four notes, the slow fade into her theme. Luka decided that next time Marinette asked him to play her song, he would, even if it broke his heart.  
And play he did.


End file.
